Various prior art ice cream scoops have been designed to improve the removal of ice cream from its carton or packaging. Such an ice cream scoop is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,695 that shows a complicated ice cream scoop having a first and second scoop member with two handles hingedly connected to one another. The ice cream scoop is cumbersome to use. Another ice cream scoop found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,171 shows a heat transfer ice cream scoop where the handle and scoop are hollow to retain a heated water or other fluid to melt the ice cream during the scooping process. However, this requires messing around with a hot fluid which presents certain known problems.
In short, none of these prior art patents for an ice cream scoop provide an exceptional ergonomically designed ice cream scoop that can drive through hard ice cream working with the natural motion of your wrist or can easily get into those hard-to-reach places at the bottom, sides or corners of the ice cream container. Also, the ice cream scoop provides the user with a substantial mechanical leverage advantage during the scooping operation and allows the wrist to remain in a neutral position.